


Królik doświadczalny

by Hiddlesconda



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Submission, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda





	Królik doświadczalny

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Versuchskanninchen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160547) by FuegoAzul. 



– Bond, jeśli nie chcesz mnie słuchać, to może wypróbuj możliwości tych urządzeń na sobie! – Q rzadko krzyczał, ale niezmiernie denerwował go brak odzewu ze strony agenta.

James Bond uśmiechnął się. Kochał kiedy Q wściekał się na niego, a on odpowiadał na jego złość uśmiechem. Dokładnie tak jak teraz.

– Od teraz słucham. – oznajmił i spojrzał w jego brązowe oczy. – Obiecuję.

Jego szorstki głos w połączeniu ze śmiechem sprawił, że Q musiał przełknąć ślinę.

Ciągle zdumiewało go jaki niesamowity wpływ ma na niego ten człowiek. Od dnia kiedy go poznał był od niego uzależniony, ale Bond, ten arogancki kobieciarz, nigdy się o tym nie dowie. Q trzymał swoje uczucia w tajemnicy.

James zaśmiał się w duchu. Było mu tak łatwo pogrywać sobie z Q. To było oczywiste, że ten młody człowiek czuje do niego pociąg, nawet jeśli próbuje to ukryć. Agent zdecydował, że może się jeszcze trochę z nim zabawić. 

Celem ich dzisiejszego spotkania był fakt, że MI6 zdemaskowało siedzibę grupy terrorystów i przeprowadziło na nią szturm. Mnóstwo nowych, zaawansowanych technologicznie urządzeń wpadło w ich ręce i Q zajmował się badaniami nad nimi. Były tam nowoczesne, małe drony, sprytnie skonstruowana broń i przyrządy, których przeznaczeniem najwyraźniej, były przesłuchania szpiegów. Żeby przygotować Bonda do akcji musiał wyjaśnić mu przeznaczenie każdego z tych urządzeń w razie gdyby zetknął się z nimi podczas akcji. Jeśli tylko zechciałby go słuchać, pomyślał ponuro Q. Ale nie potrafił złościć się na Bonda. Kiedy patrzył na te niesamowicie niebieskie oczy, wąskie usta, linię jego szyi znikającej pod śnieżnobiałą koszulą czuł tęsknotę szarpiącą jego lędźwiami. Zastanawiał się jakby to było być dotykanym przez te duże ręce…

– A do czego to jest? – Q nie zauważył, że Bond podszedł do niego od tyłu. Poczuł oddech owiewający jego ucho. Z trudem odzyskał głos.

– To jest… inteligentny sprzęt – wychrypiał odsuwając się dwa kroki od mężczyzny. Oczy Jamesa błyszczały, bawił się znakomicie.

– Inteligentny sprzęt? – podniósł część liny i stwierdził: – Wygląda jak całkiem normalna lina, prawda?

Q przewrócił oczami.

– Wygląda, ale nią nie jest, Bond. To lina, no tak, można tak stwierdzić, ale jeśli spróbujesz ją przeciąć włókna same się zregenerują. Kiedy jesteś nią związany dostosowuje się do ruchów i zapobiega próbom oswobodzenia się, ucieczka staje się niemożliwa, więc nie, to nie jest normalna lina. – zakończył Q nieco ostrzej niż zamierzał.

Bond zainteresował się tym.

– Uwolnienie się jest niemożliwe… - mruknął w zamyśleniu, obracając linę w palcach. Q skinął głową. Odwrócił się i zrobił krok w kierunku kolejnego gadżetu – urządzenia do śledzenia, w którym była ukryta bomba, gdy poczuł za sobą szybki ruch. Zanim zdążył się odwrócić Bond owinął mu coś wokół nadgarstków i zawiązał.

– Wypróbujmy niektóre z tych rzeczy – szepnął agent.

Nie mógł przecież…

– Bond, co ty robisz? Rozwiąż to natychmiast! To nie jest zabawka, do cholery! – Q zaklął i szarpnął więzami. James uśmiechnął się.

– Nie da się z tego uwolnić, prawda? Dlaczego tego nie wypróbujemy?

Drugą częścią liny związał nogi zaskoczonego Q, tak, że młody naukowiec niemal upadł. Bond złapał go i niespodziewanie delikatnie ułożył na podłodze obserwując jego bezowocne próby uwolnienia się. W końcu Q zrezygnował.

– Możesz już zakończyć ten swój test? – zapytał i zaczerpnął głęboki oddech!

– Chciałbym kontynuować, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko – zaznaczył niedbale, ale jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Q nie bał się, ale sytuacja nie pozwalała mu jasno myśleć. Byli sami, w jego pracowni i w tym momencie był zależny tylko od Bonda. Niesamowite, jak ta sytuacja zaczęła go podniecać. 

Bond przykucnął i spojrzał na swoją zdobycz. Q oddychał szybko, a na jego czole zaczęła pojawiać się pierwsza warstwa potu. Jego oczy błysnęły podejrzliwie, jednak Bond postanowił, że postawi wszystko na jedną kartę. Powoli zaczął rozpinać koszulę Q.

– Co robisz? – zaprotestował młody mężczyzna. – Nie mam czasu na takie bzdury. Zostaw mnie, Bond!

Ale agent nic sobie z tego nie robiąc dalej odpinał jeden guzik za drugim, wędrując przy tym palcami po jego piersi. Pod jego dotykiem na skórze powstawała gęsia skórka. Gdy rozpiął już ostatni guzik rozsunął koszulę tak, że cała klatka piersiowa i brzuch były widoczne.

Q zaczerwienił się. Co Bond wyprawia? On nie mógł przecież poważnie... Pewnie po prostu znowu prowadził jedną z tych swoich głupich gierek, a kiedy zobaczy jaki one mają wpływ na Q to będzie się z niego wyśmiewał przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć dlaczego to wszystko mu się tak podobało. Bond uzna go za obrzydliwego albo perwersyjnego… Musi nad sobą zapanować do cholery!

Palce Bonda głaskały teraz brzuch Q. Agent zobaczył w jego oczach przerażenie i wewnętrzną walkę, jednak to zaszło już za daleko, żeby teraz przestać. Q drgnął i zmrużył oczy kiedy Bond rozpiął jego spodnie.

– Proszę, Bond – błagał. – Po prostu skończ z tymi bzdurami, dobrze?

James uśmiechnął się. Podobał mu się ten nowy ton głosu Q.

– Przestanę – obiecał aksamitnym głosem. – Jeśli powiesz mi, że powinienem.

I w tej chwili dotknął członka Q.

Młody mężczyzna szarpnął się w więzach, ale oczywiście na próżno. Musiał położyć temu kres. Nie może okazać się słabym! Nie przed Jamesem Bondem! Q wił się w rozpaczy, gdy agent zaczął masować jego penisa, znalazł słowa, które mogłyby to zakończyć, ale nie chciały mu one przejść przez gardło.

Bond nachylił się do ucha Q.

– Powiedz mi, że powinienem przestać – wyszeptał i przyspieszył ruchy na członku Q. – Powiedz to!

Q wydał z siebie tylko przytłumione jęki. Wiedział, że jest już stracony. Bond wpadł na nowy pomysł, polizał ucho Q, co wywołało przeciągły jęk.

– Powiedz, że jesteś mój, Q! – to brzmiało jak rozkaz.

Q próbował uciec od placów 007, ale starszy mężczyzna był silniejszy, a jego pragnienie było zbyt wielkie. Nadal z tym walczył… nie powie tych upokarzających słów. Jest wolnym człowiekiem!

Dziesięć minut później miał już inne zdanie. Bond sprawnie zajmował się nim dłońmi, ustami i językiem, trzymał go na skraju i nie pozwalał dojść. Kwatermistrz był już bliski łez i nie mógł tego znieść.

– No dobrze, powiem to! Jestem twój, Bond! Twój! Tylko proszę… proszę… - jęczał.

Złapał członek Q ostro, prawie szorstko wydając się z tego cieszyć. Q doszedł z głośnym krzykiem, który brzmiał prawie jak szloch.

James zaśmiał się. Podobała mu się jego nowa zabawka, będą mieć razem jeszcze dużo zabawy.


End file.
